


As If We Never Said Goodbye

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Comfort, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, fluffy cuteness, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt goes into labor at Blaine's final performance on Broadway.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 7





	As If We Never Said Goodbye

•Kurt•

Tonight is Blaine’s final performance for the Broadway run of Hedwig. I couldn’t be any more prouder of my husband for doing this and really stepping out of his comfort zone to perform with this exquisite show. He’s done an amazing job and tonight he’s saying goodbye to it.

All day he’s been a bit emotional about finishing his run but I know he’s grateful that he got to do it. I was there with him every step of the way and he’s just so inspiring and amazing, he’s gonna make a great daddy to our little one that’s currently residing in my belly.

We’re at the theater and they just performed their closing number for the night. A stage manager came to get me and brought me backstage while the curtain went up for the final curtain call of the cast.

She handed me the bouquet of roses I bought for Blaine and told me where to stand as he ran from the back of the stage to the front, giving his final bow. I smiled and clapped for him, feeling a bit emotional myself seeing how happy he is.

He doesn’t know I’m back here yet though so it’ll surely be a surprise for him.

One of the assistant stage managers brought out a mic for him and he brought it to his mouth, heavily breathing from the last number still. The crowd just erupted in cheers, claps, and screams as he smiled and shook his head.

When the audience started to quiet down, he brought the mic back to his mouth with a smile on his face.

“Wow,” He exhales looking around at all the people staring at him. “This has been so amazing to get the opportunity to do this show with this extraordinary cast. I want to thank everyone for supporting me, all my friends and family back home, thank you. But most of all,” He stops and narrows his eyes towards the crowd looking for me. “I’d like to thank my husband. Kurt, wherever you are out there, thank you for always believing in me and supporting me in every decision I’ve made in my life. I love you so much.”

The crowd awws as he said that and one of the crew tells me to go, so I carry the flowers and waddle out on stage. Blaine’s smile grows and he covers his face, taken back by the gesture.

I hand him the flowers and he takes them then leans over the large bouquet, giving me a wet kiss. Again, everyone in the crowd and on stage claps and cheers for us, it was quite spectacular.

“Well as you can see, Kurt and I have a little collaboration of our own in the making.” He says while placing his hand over my large bump. “This show has changed my life and as much as I hate to say goodbye, I think I’m ready to let go so I can be home and focus on my family-”

As Blaine continues to talk, I stand quietly beside him with my hands folded underneath my rounded belly. But suddenly, I felt a pain in my back. I winced a bit but not loud enough for him or anyone to hear. I tried to make sure it wasn’t noticeable but as I moved to change my posture, I felt something pop and my legs grew wet. I gasp and look down to see some water on the stage.

Some of the crowd and stage crew noticed as they were loud whispers coming from every direction.

I press my lips together and gently lean over to Blaine as he’s still talking, completely oblivious to what’s going on.

“Blaine, honey, my water just broke.” I whisper to him.

He stops talking and looks at me, then down at the small puddle on the floor. His mouth falls open and he looks back up at me. Bringing the mic back to his mouth he says, “Kurt’s water broke.”

It takes him a few seconds to process that and then it hits him.

“Oh my god! Your water broke! The baby’s coming!” He shouts.

I nod with a smile and nervously chew on my inner lip.

“Oh my god! Our baby’s coming, Kurt!”

“I know!”

He goes into a slight panic while we’re ushered off stage by some crew members.

“Blaine, we have a cab outside waiting for you guys. I’ll have Tiff drop off the stuff in your dressing to your place sometime tonight or tomorrow. Don’t worry about it, we’ve got everything covered.” The director says while opening the back door for us.

We both thank him then get into the cab, telling the driver to take us to our apartment.

Sure most people panic and want to hurry to the hospital but I haven’t had a contraction yet and I want to be clean. So, we’re gonna go back there to freshen up, get our bags, and then we’ll leave once we’re ready.

About ten minutes later, the taxi driver pulled up to our building. Blaine escorted me out of the car and gave the man a nice tip before helping me inside. Everyone was staring at us and I definitely didn’t think it was because I was pregnant.

It was most definitely because Blaine was still in his black booty shorts, glitter all over his body, and my pants were soaked with amniotic fluids. Surely a sight not many people are equipped to see.

“Come on love.” He says as the elevator opens up and we step inside. “You feeling okay? Any contractions yet? Oh my god this is so exciting and scary! I can’t believe she’s actually coming, Kurt! Aren’t you excited?! Well of course you must be excited!”

“Sweetheart, take a deep breath.” I tell him as the elevator travels up to our floor. “I’m fine. I haven’t had any contractions yet and yes I’m excited and a little scared but that’s normal.” I say.

He slowly nods and smiles as he places a kiss to my lips.

“I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too, honey.”

The elevator arrives on our floor so we get out and head to our door. I hand my key to Blaine so he can unlock it and open it.

“After you, my love.” He says.

“Why thank you.” I bow my head slightly and step into our apartment. I waddle towards the kitchen and put the flowers in the fridge so they’d stay fresh. As I close the door, I start to feel the beginning of a contraction and hiss as the pain grows.

“Kurt?” Blaine comes to my side as I hunch over, gripping onto the counter tightly. “Are you having a contraction right now?”

I nod and puff out my cheeks, exhaling my spent breath. I rock my body back and forth continuing to breathe through it and the pain subsides shortly after. I bring myself back up and turn to look at my frazzled husband.

“I’m okay, sweetheart. Just a tough contraction.” I tell him.

He nods and helps me to our bathroom. He starts the shower for me and takes my clothes off then does the same to himself.

“Oh, you’re gonna join me?” I ask as I open the glass door to the shower.

“Well, I have glitter everywhere so yeah. I want to be clean too, besides you and I both know you won’t be able to reach certain places because of your baby belly.”

“Touche, Blaine Warbler.”

“Ooh, Blaine Warbler, haven’t used that one in a while.” He says seductively, closing the shower door behind him. He instantly smacks his lips against mine and cups his hands around my face. “Blaine Warbler will do anything for you.” He says in a hushed tone.

“Mmm, well Blaine Warbler got me pregnant so maybe we should hold off from doing anything sexual while our daughter is trying to make her way out of my body.”

“Wait to kill the vibe, Kurt.”

“Sorry but I’m in labor and I want to get to the hospital before it gets worse and we end up having the baby here or worse, in a cab.”

He nods and gets some soap onto a wet cloth, washing my body while I was his, well whatever I could of his since I couldn’t reach that far. The extra weight on my body isn’t that comfortable and has been making me very sore, but the hot shower with my husband is helping.

We get cleaned up and he turns off the water, while I open the door and grab two towels for us. We dry off then get dressed in comfy clothes, knowing we’ll probably be at the hospital for a while. Blaine got his sneakers on while I made sure all the bags were ready as they sat on our bed.

“Almost ready to go, baby?” He asks, coming into the room.

“Yeah. Just grab these and we can head out. I already called for a taxi and they’re waiting for us downstairs.”

“Alright.” He smiles and takes the two bags, gives me a kiss then leaves the room. I make sure I have what I need and turn off the light, waddling to the front of the apartment where my husband was waiting for me.

Just as he was about to open the door, I got another contraction and he held off. He set the bags down and was ready to help but I just closed my eyes and breathed through it. Thankfully, this one didn’t hurt as much as the first one so it was better. He gave me a reassuring nod then opened the door as we left our apartment.

The ride from our place to the hospital took about twenty minutes so I tried to remain calm in the backseat with Blaine. We’re both so excited to finally be meeting our baby but also scared because we’ve never done this before, being parents, and the whole labor and delivery part of me. It’s a pretty nerve racking experience.

“Oh sweetheart, I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Blaine has a huge smile on his face as he squeezes my hand beside me. “I mean nine months and we’re about to meet our baby. How crazy is that?”

“I know.” I say while rubbing small circles along my belly. “She’s been kicking a lot too so she’s just as excited as we are.”

Blaine makes a noise as he sets his hands on my bump and we feel her kick him.

“See. She’s ready to meet her daddy.” I tell him.

“Well I can’t wait to meet her and become a family with her beautiful mommy.” He mutters while leaning over and giving me a kiss.

When we arrived at the hospital, they put us in the birthing suite we requested and let us get somewhat settled before a nurse came in. The room had a pretty big bed, a birthing tub, and a great view of the city. Plus it was a lot more comforting and serene then the other basic rooms.

Blaine put the bags on the small couch then grabbed the paperwork he was given at the desk to fill out for us.

I sat on the bed still in my clothes and pressed a hand to my bump as I got a contraction. I kept my hand there and used the other to grip the bar next to me on the bed. I remained calm and focused on my breathing.

Blaine didn’t notice and was nose deep in the papers he needed to fill out, which was good because I didn’t need him to be on top of me either.

After a few short seconds, the pain slowly went away and I was back to normal.

A nurse then came in and introduced herself to us before telling me all that she was going to be doing. She allowed me to stay in my clothes for as long as I liked which I was thankful for because I wasn’t going to be getting into that paper thin gown anytime soon.

She got an IV going, strapped two monitors around my belly, and paged for my doctor to come and take a look to see where I’m currently at. She took the papers from Blaine and left our room.

I turned my head and smiled at my husband as he walked over to my bed. He stood next to me and took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it. “I love you so much.” He whispers while carding his fingers through my hair. “We’re ready for this, Kurt.”

His words meant everything to me and I was falling deeper in love with the man who stole my heart nearly seven years ago.

As I stare into his loving eyes, I get another contraction. I kept my focus on him and only him as we worked our way through it. He knew to use the breathing exercises we were taught and it was helpful that he didn’t panic and stayed focused like me. Each breath brought me closer to the end of the pain until it eventually went away.

With another loving smile, he pressed a kiss to my forehead and we were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

“Hello, hello.” My doctor peeks her head in and smiles when she sees us. “Well, I guess a certain little one decided to make her grand debut tonight?”

We nod and she goes to check the monitor that’s measuring my contractions as well as the baby’s heart rate.

“Everything looks good here. Her heart rate isn’t elevated or low, it’s normal which is great. Contractions aren’t too close together but are steady. How’re you feeling Kurt?” She asks.

“I’m feeling okay. Nervous, excited.”

“Yeah.” She raises her eyebrows while putting on a pair of gloves. “It says your water broke already which is great so I just want to do a quick exam and see where we’re at, okay?”

I nod and remove my pants while she sits at the end of my bed, moving the blanket up above my knees.

“You’re gonna feel some pressure here so just relax and take deep breaths for me.” I nod again and squeeze Blaine’s hand as she inserts her fingers into my entrance to check my cervix. He stared down at me while stroking my hair to keep me relaxed.

“Okay, so baby’s head is down and you’re about four centimeters right now.” She says and removes her hand. “Everything looks good so I’ll be back in a few hours. I suggest getting some rest tonight so you can have energy during the delivery. But other than that, things are moving along nicely. If you need me or any of the nurses, push that button and we’ll be here.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll see you guys soon.” She grabs her charts and leaves our room.

“Well babe, you heard her.” Blaine sighs going over to dim the lights. “Let’s try to get some sleep while we can.”

“Mmm, lay with me?” I ask.

“Of course.” He smiles and closes the blinds before getting onto the bed with me, while being careful of my IV and the monitors I have on me. I take another deep breath and try to get comfortable with my husband beside me hoping this won’t be a long night.

**\---**

“Ow. Jesus, ahh.” I groan while sitting up in the bed. My hand clutched to my belly, this contraction was pretty strong and very painful. “Ooh, B-Blaine.”

“Hmm, what?” He slowly sits up and rubs his face while I try to breathe as the pain gets worse.

“B-Blaine! Please!” I reach for his hand and once he realizes what’s going on, he puts it out and I squeeze it so hard.

“Breathe baby, remember you have to breathe.”

“...C-Can’t...hurts too m-much...Agh!”

“Shh, breathe Kurt. Like how we were taught. In and out, in and out,” He started to take deep breaths and I slowly copied what he was doing. “Good baby, keep breathing just like that.”

A few more deep breathing exercises and the contraction was gone. I close my eyes letting out a breath of relief and lean into Blaine’s side. “That was a big one.”

“I know, but you did great.” He yawns and stretches. “What time is it?”

“Um, I think it’s seven in the morning.”

“Oh geez.” He mumbles and rubs his eyes, waking himself up. “Do you want to get Doctor Sawyer in here so we can see if you’re dilated some more?”

I nod and Blaine gets up from the bed to push the call button. A few minutes later a nurse came in and checked the monitors again then paged for Doctor Sawyer.

She came in with the same smile on her face, cheerier than ever.

“Morning boys, how we doing?” She asks as the nurses tell her about my contractions and the baby’s heart rate, still normal, and contractions still steady. “Let’s take a look here Kurt and see where you’re at.” She moved the blankets up to my knees again and like before, but I kept my pants off since it was getting really hot in the middle of the night and I held onto Blaine’s hand while she checked.

“You’re about seven centimeters now, Kurt. Not much longer.”

“Getting close baby.” Blaine says.

Doctor Sawyer smiles up at him while pulling the blanket back over my legs.

“So since you’re getting pretty close, try getting on your feet and move around. It can help bring her down some more and get things moving along.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, well I’ll be back soon.”

She left us again and we took her advice and Blaine helped me off the bed, getting me up. He holds my hands while I steady myself on my feet.

When the next contraction came, I leaned onto Blaine and he held me while our bodies swayed in slow movements through the pain. It was nice being alone with my husband while we did this together.

As the hours went by, we walked around the duration of the room, swayed, rocked, and leant on each other, getting closer to meeting our girl.

By 12:30pm, the pain was unbearable and there was a lot of pressure near my entrance so my doctor came to check me and I was fully dilated.

So many emotions were going through me as a bunch of people came into the room and they got my ready to deliver.

I kept my legs spread while Doctor Sawyer put on a blue scrub suit and face mask then turned on the overhead light, moving it so she could see in between my legs.

I held Blaine’s hand and he rubbed his thumb along my knuckles knowing I was nervous but telling me everything was gonna be okay. He held back one of my legs while a nurse got the other one.

Doctor Sawyer sat at the bottom of my bed and was eyeing the machine measuring my contractions. She begins to nod as the contraction starts and I tense up.

“You’re having a contraction Kurt, so let’s take a deep breath in, hold it, and push. Let’s have a baby. Ready?” She asks, I nod and take a deep breath. “Go, push. Go, go, go.”

I keep my hand tightly wrapped around Blaine’s feeling the baby's head slowly come out.

"Perfect, now deep breath and go again, her head is coming."

I quickly inhale and push down again.

"Good, good, good, good, Breathe, Kurt and push."

"You're doing wonderful, babe. I can see her little bits of hair!" Blaine beams.

The contraction ends and I stop pushing, waiting there taking deep breaths. My hand pressed against my bump and my head rolled down next to my shoulder as I waited to push again.My body tenses feeling it come on and I push right away.

"A little harder, Kurt. Her head went back in just a little bit, but keep pushing you're doing amazing."

Sweat was seeping into my eyes as I pushed harder, losing my breath. Yelling out in pain, I stop quickly and went again harder and harder and harder and I was ready to quit.

**-One Hour Later-**

“She’s starting to crown, Kurt. You’re going to feel some burning, just push through the pain okay.” Doctor Sawyer says as I can feel her hand sitting underneath the baby’s head. “You’re doing great Kurt, just a few more pushes and she’ll be here.”

I take another deep breath in and push, instantly screaming, “Ugh gob! I can't! Blaine, make it stop!"

"I wish I could, baby. But you gotta push, her head is starting to come out."

"I'VE BEEN PUSHING FOREVER! WHY ISN'T SHE COMING!"

“She's posterior so you have to know your body and push harder, Kurt. It's gonna help you, you need focus on getting her out!"

I nod and they pull my legs back again while I grip Blaine’s hand, squeezing tightly.

"Good, good, good, more, more, more, more! Push again her head is almost out!"

Screaming loudly, I stop feeling an immense amount of burning and see Blaine’s face light up with joy. Tears glistened in his eyes and I could hear Doctor Sawyer start to suction out our baby's nose and mouth.

"Oh my god, she's right there Kurt!” He gushed and I tried to look down to see but the pain hit so abruptly, I couldn't keep my head up too long and threw it back.  
"I'm just checking for a cord.....okay, you're good give another push for her shoulders, she's almost out."

I pushed another few times and she was stuck behind my pelvic bone, so the nurses lowered my bed, putting me flat on my back. Blaine and the nurse kept a firm hold on my legs, bringing them up to my chest and Blaine was beside me with his hand on my leg, intensely watching as I gave birth to our daughter.

"Another push Kurt! Come on you got this!" I gave it all that I had left and pushed this baby out. “Here she comes Kurt! Look down! Look down! Look down!” I peeled open my eyes and saw her as she was half way out of me. “Deliver your baby Kurt.” I reached my hands down and pushed again. The rest of her body came out as I welcomed her into the world. I was full on crying as I gently placed her on my deflated belly while Blaine removed my shirt. He too was crying and watched me carry our daughter up to my chest as she took her first breath. She began to squirm, stretching every limb, and cried watery cries.

Blaine brought his hand up to my forehead and bent down, kissing me. "You did great, she's perfect, love. She has all ten fingers and ten toes and is just so beautiful." He cries.

"Oh my god...I can't believe you're finally here, Zoe. Oh my, that hurt a lot.” I smile and Blaine kisses me again while cupping our daughter’s wet head in his hand.

Our baby girl was finally here and I finally had my precious baby in my hands. She was worth all the wait and pain and hardship. I've never wanted anything more than to have my daughter, laying on my bare chest fresh out of the womb. So unaware of the world around her and only knowing of me and our bond. I don't ever want this moment to be taken away from me. I zoned out the sound of the doctors and nurses and just kept my eyes on my baby with Blaine beside us.

"I did it." I whisper, closing my eyes, from the feeling of having her on me.

Blaine slowly nods and brushes his fingers against our daughter’s cheek. "Yeah, babe, you did it. We're finally parents. I never knew I had so much love for someone but I do. I love you both so much, I'm the luckiest person in the world. Thank you for making me a dad."

"I love you too, babe. We did this together." I say and he kisses me once more.

Our daughter coos on top of me and I smile as more tears streamed down my cheeks. She was so perfect and so innocent. I'm honored to be her mommy.

“Hi baby girl, hi Zoe.” Blaine says as he talks to the baby on my chest. “Hi sweet girl, welcome to the world, beautiful. Hi,” He keeps smiling when Zoe looks up at her daddy, recognizing his voice. “Hi baby girl, I’m your daddy.” He put out his finger and she wrapped her tiny hand around it.

“She knows who you are, baby. She’s so smart already.”

“She’s definitely a daddy’s girl.” He says and Zoe makes a tiny noise, agreeing with her daddy. “See, even she said so.”

They both laugh at their daughter and she stays on Kurt’s chest as he delivers the placenta. Blaine then cut her cord and the nurse scooped her up from Kurt, bringing her across the room to be weighed and measured.

While Blaine helps Kurt clean up and cover his genitals, the nurse from across the room announces to them, “Baby girl is eight pounds, eight ounces, and is nineteen inches long.” The nurse brought Zoe back to her parents and she was swaddled in a blanket with a beanie that had a bow on it. She looked so cute.

**\---**

Later on, Blaine went to go get their friends and families who came to the hospital waiting for the arrival of their baby girl.

He led the group of people down the hall and into Kurt’s suite where he was sitting on the bed still holding Zoe.

Everyone came in bearing gifts and flowers and cards for the new parents and newest addition to their family.

“Oh my goodness, look at her.” Rachel smiles standing next to Kurt looking over her new niece. “She looks so much like you Blaine. She’s beautiful, you guys.”

“Thanks, she has some of Kurt in her though.” He says smiling at his daughter.

“Can I hold her?” She asks.

“Of course, she needs to meet her godmother.” Kurt says. Rachel’s smile grows and he hands her the baby. She carefully takes her into her arms and holds her close as she stands next to the bed and cries staring at her.

“I can’t believe you guys had a baby.” Quinn says while she and Puck watch from the other side of the bed.

Kurt’s parents, Blaine’s mom, and Cooper all stood at the foot of the bed staring at the baby.

“So, how do you feel Kurt?” Cooper asks, moving so he was next to Blaine.

“Tired and sore.” Kurt sighs. “But, I’m happy she’s here though.”

“You did good guys.” Cooper smiles patting Blaine on the back. “She’s beautiful.”

Zoe was handed around to meet her aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Everyone was in love with her and amazed at how beautiful she was. But, after a long day of meeting her family, little Zoe was exhausted much like her mommy and daddy.

Our families left to give us some time to ourselves and get some rest. So, Blaine was holding Zoe, slowly rocking her as they were both asleep. He fell asleep with his glasses on which I thought was adorable so I grabbed my phone and snapped a quick picture.

I sigh watching my husband with our daughter and lay back against the bed, cherishing the sight feeling my eyes grow heavy then eventually close.  
The next day, Zoe and I were discharged and Cooper was nice enough to give us a ride home since he didn’t want us needing to get a ride from a cab with a carseat.

So, we got home and settled into the place with our little one. It’s not just the two of us anymore, we’re a family now, we have a responsibility. We’re still new and fresh to this whole parenting thing, but I think we’ve been doing a pretty good job so far.

As the week goes on, we’ve been seeing all the tabloids and news regarding the birth of our daughter spreading like wildfire all over social media.

“Babe, did you see this?!” Blaine held up his phone as he entered our bedroom. “They’re saying all this shit about Zoe that’s not true.”

“Sweetheart, why do you read that stuff? You know Zoe’s fine and right now she misses her daddy.” I say.

He smiles and comes to the bed where I sat with Zoe on my chest. She was awake from her nap so I brought her in here and now I knew she wanted to be with Blaine.

“Hi baby girl. You missed your daddy?” He asks while slowly lifting her from my chest. He leans against our headboard and places Zoe on his chest, holding her with one arm while he fixes the blanket with the other. “There we go. Is that better, baby? You’re with daddy now huh?”

She coos and we both chuckle as she “converses” with us.

Her eyes were opened and she looked at me, I leaned down and kissed the top of her nose.

“Hi sweetheart.” I move closer and lean my head on Blaine’s bicep while staring at Zoe. “You know how much your daddy and I love you? We love you more than anything else in the entire world. Daddy and I will do anything for you baby girl, you’re so special to us.” I tell her and Blaine kisses the top of her head while we cuddle together and sit on the bed, staring at this life we created together.


End file.
